Hidden Village of Red Dawn
by Siblings of Destruction
Summary: A female Naruto has to face the truth of her family and face her twin brother...
1. Chapter 1

1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Authors Note: Alright this chapter is like a test. If people like it I'll write more. On another note, can anyone help me out in finding some Japanese names? I'm Puerto Rican not Japanese. I'd also like to thank all my reviewers from my other stories and my brother's as well. I haven't given up on them and do plan to finish at least The Beginning of the End. O.K then enjoy! At least give 2 reviews...ya tu sabe muchachos

Deep into the night, three silhouettes are seen dashing through the forest brush. Their light blonde hair seemed to almost glow in the moonlight. A flash of light is seen hitting a tree behind them, leaving it in cinders. Dodging the falling debris, the figures leapt up into a rather large tree and started to hop on the tree's branches, and onto other trees. Another flash illuminated the sky as a nearby tree exploded, making the three figures double back and speed off toward the East.

"Juno, mother can't keep up with us! Slow down!" yelled a girl. She was about sixteen with long blonde hair in a high ponytail and emerald eyes. She wore her ANBU suite, a red body suite with blood red armor, gloves and boots.

"We can't afford to slow down Ren! We have to keep moving!" replied a boy of the same age with spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He wore the same thing as his sister. Both wore a blood red headband with a cloud engraved into the metal piece.

But what about Mother…?"

I'll be fine Ren, spoke a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair in a rather peculiar hair style, and emerald eyes.

"But mother you could hurt yourself."

"I'm pregnant Ren, not useless. Besides we must warn your father and Konohagakure of Red Dawn's treachery and the release of Kyubi."

"What! We're going to Konoha! Are you both crazy! We have a whole village after us! We'll never make it so far, even at our pace. It'll take at least at least twenty four hours, and with mother due any minute it'll take much longer!" stated a concerned Ren.

"Ren, honey, I know but we have no choice! I won't allow those homicidal maniacs to experiment on your new siblings. Konoha is the only village that will grant us immunity, besides that, your father is there."

Suddenly, a flash of blinding light shot toward them, knocking them to the forest floor. Another ray of light flies behind them explodes and rips a huge tree from the ground sending it toward the three down below. Ren and Juno dodge to the sides, evading the falling obstacle. Their mother wasn't as lucky.

"MOTHER!" screamed the twins in horror as the tree seemingly began collapsed onto their mother. All the woman did was brace herself against her falling doom. There wasn't much she could do in her state.

"MOM…NO!" cried a distraught Ren as she watched the scene playing before her, as if in slow motion. Both twins watched the death of Okari, Kitsumaya, Uzumaki take place before their very eyes. Ren closed her eyes as the tree finally collapsed onto her mother…but it never did. Opening her eyes, Ren stared as the tree began to lift on its own accord. As soon as the tree wasn't towering over the woman, a blast of fire illuminated the dark, incinerating the large tree. Two shadows appeared behind the recovering trio. Juno was the first one out of shock, and immediately brought out his katana out. Ren followed as she summoned her specially made Fuuma Shuriken. Last was Okari who had two of her four swords crossed in front of her.

"Who's there? Show yourselves now!" commanded Juno.

Suddenly a fireball flew past him, catching a few tree branches on fire, enough to illuminate their part of the forest. Turning around Juno sighed in relief as the faces of the Moonlight Village ANBU and his best friends shone in the dimming light. To his left stood a tall boy ebony black hair in a high ponytail, his equally black eyes stared at them. Next to him another boy of short stature with long spiky fire red hair and crimson eyes stood grinning. Next to him, a girl with lifeless grey eyes and limp white hair stood reminding Juno of a ghost. Shivering slightly, he turned to face two other females, the one with short aqua marine hair and amazing sea green eyes stood glaring at the red eyed brat. The last girl stood by the black eyed young man. She was rather small with golden eyes and silver hair. She was the only one smiling good naturedly out of the group. They all wore black body suites and silver armor, gloves, and boots. Encrusted on the upper left hand side, near the heart, a silver crescent moon shone in the moonlight.

"Shiro, Ruko, Yuki, Omaya, Suki, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Juno.

"Helping DUH!"

"Shiro enough," stated the black eyed male.

"Can it Ruko!" yelled the red eyed boy.

"Enough you two, we don't have much time before Red Dawn's ANBU force finds us," stated Ren.

A whoosh is heard as a beam of light hits nearby.

Speak of the devil," muttered Shiro as they all dodged the falling debris.

"Damn! What did you guys do! Rob them of an extremely powerful bloodline or something?" questioned the red eyed male as they began running. Okari, Ren, and Juno stared at him.

"Oh man…you're kidding right!"

"No, they did something to mother. We don't know what but she went from six months to nine months in one night," began Ren.

"They want our baby siblings for our father's bloodline," finished Juno.

"Why?"

"Red Dawn has been creating an ultimate bloodline. They've been testing this bloodline, so far no baby has survived…" began Ren.

"Yes and they believe our siblings will…"continued Juno.

"And I'm not letting them harm my babies!" finished Okari.

"I thought they had made a law about that!" asked the blue haired girl.

"I don't know Omaya, but that's not all," began Ren.

"They released Kyubi," finished Okari.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone.

"Yes, it's headed toward Konoha as we…" began Juno.

"Look," interrupted Ruko as he ducked down pointing to the blurry images of Red Dawn's ANBU as they leapt gracefully from tree to tree. Suddenly one opens their hands to the night sky, gathering light before lancing the beam their way. Ruko's eyes widened.

"Shit! Move!" he commands as the blast flies closer to them. Spreading his fingers in front of him, he reaches out and quite literally grabs the closest shadow around him and begins to spin it through his fingers. As the blast collided into him, he releases his shadow net capturing the light beam. Grabbing another shadow he places his hand onto the beam. Black smoke like chakra covers his hands mingling with the light beam, slowly converting it into his famous shadow beam. Shiro stood next to him, his arms completely covered in fire.

"Go on, we've got these two goons covered!" yells Shiro as he combines his fire to the shadow beam.

"Alright, Ruko Shiro, be careful man!" yelled Juno as the group began to hop across the clearing before taking flight to the trees.

A few miles down, a gigantic blast of wind hit the group. Ren managed to catch her mother before she hit a rock wall. The short blue haired girl snorted angrily as she turned to glare at two floating shadows. Grinning, she walked toward them signaling for the group to go.

"They're wind walkers! I'll take care of them! Go!"

"Fine, Omaya don't do anything stupid," warned the white haired girl.

"Yeah sure Yuki, now Go!"

Yuki nodded as she and the rest sped off.

Omaya grinned as her sea green eyes became like the sea in a storm. Facing her opponents she smirked. The wind began to swirl around her form as the sky blackened and lightning struck the ground.

"Wind Walkers huh," she taunted.

The two figures smirk as they charged Omaya through the air.

"Heh, let's see how well you do against my storm," with that she charged the nins like a miniature tornado.

It had to be close to midnight when the group crossed into Mist Country. By now everyone was tired of running. Suddenly a huge shadow covered the moon. Everyone gasped as the Kyubi came into view through the forest trees, before suddenly disappearing., its objective, the destruction of Konohagakure no Sato. It left the group trembling with just its killer intent.

Okari sighed loudly as she stepped out of the forest and into one of the Kyubi's footprints.

'What did they do to you Kyubi-Chan. What did father do to you to make you into that monster you are now?' thought Okari.

"We aren't going make it," despaired Okari as she covered her face with her hands sobbing. Ren sighed and walked over to her mother placing a hand over her shoulders.

"Yes we will mom. Don't worry about it."

"You don't understand! Kyubi is my best friend! She isn't like this! My Father must have done something to her! She's never had such killer intent before! If she could take down other demon lords down before, what can she do now!"

Everyone paled at that. It was no secret that Kyubi was the protector of Red Dawn like her mother before her, the Shiubi. It was the reason no one messed with their village. Who would mess with the lordess of all demon lords after all. No one would except her father.

'I know we won't make it in time. Osaka please be OK,' thought Okari as they began to move again.

Halfway through the Mist, three figures appeared, a strange aura about them.

"Damn! Chakra Manipulators!" yelled Juno.

"What are we going to do! We can't fight them! They'll kill us in one move!" spoke a panicking Ren.

"You can't, but I can seeing as I have no chakra pathways," stated the white haired girl.

"Will you need help Yuki," asked the gold eyed girl.

"No Suki I can handle them myself. Go and protect them sister, finished Yuki.

"Alright Ren, Juno, Okari, let's go," commanded Suki as they took off toward Konoha again.

"Be careful sister," Suki whispered as they began to lose sight of Yuki.

"I will," whispered Yuki as her grey eyes turned as white as her hair. Slivers of something began to shine in the moonlight. The Nins never knew what hit them.

With only four people left, the group continued on. They quickly crossed into Fire Country. They could already hear the screams from the Kyubi massacre, and they could feel its killing intent as well, making them shiver.

'God no! Please be alright Osaka! Please,' prayed Okari as they came closer to Konoha. A sharp pain ripped through Okari as they ran.

"Damn it we're surrounded!" groaned a very tired Juno to the group.

Suki smiled stepping up.

"Go I'll detain them."

"Suki be careful, these guys control lightning," warned Ren as she and the others took off.

"Lightning can't harm water," Suki stated as water flooded the ground around her now floating form, as the sign for the Greek God Poseidon glowed in the sky. The Nins began to cower in fear.

Juno, Ren, and Okari leapt across branches as fast as they could. Another sharp pain ripped through Okari making the older woman cry out. Juno and Ren stopped their leaping and turned toward their crying mother. Ren immediately knew.

"Juno! Mom has entered labor!"

"Damn, well we're almost there anyway. I'll carry her there."

Fine, Mom Juno is going to carry you ok, we're almost there."

"UH…HUH"

Juno immediately bent over and picked up Okari bridal style before leaping away besides Ren.

Ten minutes later Konoha's Gates came into view. The twins gasped as their eyes took in the damage to said gate. It was in shambles just like the rest of the village. A large red spot could be seen as well as felt.

"We're…huff…too…huff…late," stated Okari

"No mom we can still help out. It's never too late," assured Ren.

Just as they were going to cross into Konoha, they felt more nins.

"Damn can't they leave us alone!"

"What are we going to do Juno? I counted at least fifth teen nins."

"We have no choice, we'll have to use **them** Ren."

"Fine, but first we take mom into Konoha."

"Fine."

The twins began to summon their leftover chakra. Uniting their chakra, they began make seals.

"SUMMON!" Juno shouted.

"VELORA!" finished Ren.

A huge wolf suddenly materializes in front of the twins. Its sleek blue fir had silver stripes through it and its calculating midnight blue eyes stared back at the twins.

"Ren Juno why have you summoned me," the wolf spoke.

"Velora, our mother is in labor."

Velora turned her head to see Okari struggling to breath.

"I see"

"We need you to take her to Konoha. Find father and tell him of what you know. We're going to stay back and hold off Red Dawn. Whatever you do protect mom and our siblings."

"Very well, be careful Ren, Juno. You are going to use **them** aren't you."

"Yes Velora we are."

"Good Luck Kits and be careful, don't let it control you."

We will Velora don't worry about us," stated Juno as he picked up his mother and gently placed her on Velora's back.

"Now go and whatever you do don't look back," stated the twins as silver chakra seemed to envelope them like a cloud. Velora nodded and began her journey across the remains of Konoha. When the twins couldn't see their mother or Velora, they turned to face the awaiting Nins.

Suddenly the Nins went flying at the force of the twins combined chakra.

"Now," grins Juno "Where were we?"

"I think it was right here dear brother," answered a grinning Ren. Their voices held a demonic edge to them that scared the Nins shitless. They sported sharp claws instead of nails and their eyes had changed. Juno's eyes were an ice blue with slitted pupils, and Ren's eyes were a fire red color with slit pupils. Behind them were five tails each. Juno's were ice blue and Ren's were the same fire red. Their ears had become slightly pointed and their hair became wilder, all in all a terrifying sight. The twins grinned evilly at the scared Nins.

"**I love the smell of fear," **stated Ren.

"**Me too," **stated Juno.

A Nin stepped up to face the terrifying duo.

"Juno? Ren?" he asked.

"**No Okami, Akari,"** answered Akari who had taken over Ren's mind.

Okami laughed before tearing the Nin apart.

"**Any other stupid questions,"** asked a giddy Okami.

"**No, then let's get this massacre over with"**

"**Remind me to teach Ren a new jutsu, after all it's not everyday she lets me take control"**

"**Same here"**

The sound of bloodcurdling screams flitted through the sky as the twins froze and burned, over twenty Red Dawn ANBU to pieces.

Meanwhile Velora leapt through debris as she searched for a hospital of some sort.

Across town two men of almost identical resemblance stood on their summons facing the enraged Kyubi. The battle for Konoha had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Velora leapt through debris as she searched for a hospital of some kind. Leaping over a crumbled piece of the main mural that had protected the village from outside forces. Kyubi had demolished the wall and over half of Konoha! Making sure that Okari was still hanging on Velora crossed into the East Sector of Konoha in search of a make shift hospital of some kind.

'There has to be one around here somewhere. Where would they keep the wounded?' Velora thought as she tried to smell the air for some clue. The minute she did, she became nauseous. The smell of death and blood dominated the air along with the smell of the decaying corpes.

'What a wretched smell!'

A yell caught her attention.

"All wounded here!"

Sighing in relief Velora bounded over. The woman who had yelled caught sight of a familiar summon. Signaling to her partner, they rushed over to Velora gently lifting Okari off the wolf's back and onto a stretcher. Quickly, they ran inside into one fo the many emergency hospital tents that were pitched all over the field. Seeing that Okari would be safe, Velora took off to accomplish her second task, finding Osaka. Turning around, Velora rushed toward the edge of the village where the smell of blood was strongest.

Velora ran as fast as she could towards the battle field. She was running out of chakra fast, and she still had to find Osaka and tell him of Okari's and the twin's situation. Her powerful legs pounded against the scorched ground beneath her. Leaping through yet another collapsed building, Velora skidded to a stop, her midnight blue orbs widening at the first shock before dilating into fear. There in front of her quivering form was the mighty Kyubi no Kitsune, the lordess of all demons and commander of Red Dawn. Well she was, until the leader of Red Dawn forced a curse seal upon her.

Beside it's colossal from stood two summons. The first was a humongous red toad who she distinctly remembered being Gamabunta, Lord of all frog summons. He carried two gigantic swords strapped to his back in a cross. Smoke puffed around it as he smoked a pipe half his size. Next to the toad was, of the same stature, a dragon. Its silver and gold scales glowed eerily in the moonlight, as its ruby eyes glared at the Kyubi in sadness. Its name was Sari, Lordess of al dragons. Whether it was dealing with summon or the sacred dragon scrolls, Sari was the protector of her people and their secrets. Steeling her resolve, Velora dashed through the battle field appearing as a blue and silver flash. Ignoring the empty stares of the dead proved almost impossible as the stench of the battle almost suffocated her. The blonde male, upon Sari caught eye of the tired wolf summon.

"Sari, can you lower me to the cliff beside us?"

"Of course but may I inquire as to why?"

"It's Velora, Ren and Juno's combined emergency summon."

"Very well Osaka, I shall keep fighting Kyubi in you absence."

"Thanks, Sari."

Sari bended her head low, so that Osaka could leap from her snout to the cliff. Velora sighs in relief as Osaka approached her tired and by now battered body.

"Velora, where are they?" questioned a frantic Osaka. It was his family that worried him, especially his wife who was going to give birth to another set of twins.

"The twins are fighting some of Red Dawn's elite and…"

"What! Why are they being hunted by their own village?"

"Red Dawn, after you left, they captured your wife and induced some sort of endorphin causing her to enter labor."

"Those bastards, she's only six months along! They could've harmed the babies and her!"

"Yes, and it would have but these endorphins came from a Phoenix speeding up the process. She went from six months to nine months in only twenty four hours."

"Gods and Demons!"

"Yes, Osaka, I've never seen Red Dawn this anxious to use Phoenix endorphins to accelerate a pregnancy not even when the Sharigan and Byukugan appeared in a child together. They want your children Osaka and they've already begun to make bloodlines again."

"But wasn't that banded by Shiubi a hundred years ago?"

"It was, but Shiubi has disappeared and isn't around to enforce that law."

"Are Ren and Juno…!"

"No, at least for now, the twins are safe. They never showed your bloodline."

"I'll never forgive Red Dawn for what they did to Ren and Juno.

It was a mistake to leave them with Okari's father."

"Indeed."

"When we came back from our long mission…"

"Instead of being six they were sixteen."

"To think we were only gone for six months not ten years!"

"Yes, it was a shock."

"So this is about my bloodline?"

"Partly yes."

"Partly!"

"Lately Red Dawn has been taking infants, even newborns from their mothers. They never returned. The new organization they have established has been seen kidnapping babies a day old. Juno summoned me to investigate these occurrences. What I've found disturbed me very much."

"What did you find Velora?

"They…"

"Yes?"

"They've been concocting a bloodline the likes this world has never seen. A bloodline that can revive the dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"So far all the babies they've tested it on have died except two, one from the Mist and the other from Stone."

"Was the bloodline successful?"

"Yes though not in the way they want."

"What do you mean?"

"The babies received power, yes, but they each only obtain one power and neither is strong enough to raise the dead, something they're obsessing extremely over. I think another force is behind this."

"Hmm what were the powers of those babies Velora?"

"One has amazing healing powers, the other can purify anything. Rumor has it that it can even purify curse seals."

"Doesn't sound very powerful to me."

"Apart no, but together they are a force to recon with. Imagine a ninja who has reflexive healing and can heal anything from the common cold to paralyses. Nothing can hurt them if they master that healing. The other can purify any demon, seal and they may also have the gift of foresight. Apart they are amazing in themselves but together…"  
"Damn!"

"Yes, Red Dawn wants those powers together."

"Is it possible Velora?"

"So far no."

"How many babies have died in these experiments?"

"Five…"

"Five! That's it?"

"Hundred."

What!"

Five hundred Osaka, they believe that your soon to be newborns will in fact be able to survive the process or so the their theory states. That's why they want your children Osaka."

"I won't let them harm my family."

"Well then, you better go to your wife. She's about to give birth."

"SHE"S HERE!"

"Yes, she's in the last tent to the left in sector two on the East side. Now I've got to go, looks like the twins have run out of chakra," replied Velora before disappearing in a plume of dark blue smoke. Osaka immediately hopped onto Sari's snout and made his way toward her head. After making sure her summoner wouldn't fall off her, Sari flew back toward the climactic battle between the fourth and Kyubi. Sliding next to Gamabunta, Sari slashed her venomous claws at the charging fox. Making some fast seals Osaka yelled:

"Dragon Technique: Dragon's Breath!"

A gigantic stream of lava like fire shot out of his mouth, Halfway toward Kyubi it transformed into a huge dragon. It barreled head first into Kyubi's face blinding the fox for a moment. Osaka took this time to inform his friend of his predicament.

"Arashi! I just found out Okari's here and she's in labor!"

"What! So soon!"

"Yeah…"

"It's Red Dawn isn't it, they did something to Okari like the twins didn't they."

"Yes those bastards did something and now she's entered labor. Anyway can you handle fuzzy here for fifth teen minu…?"

"Yeah you better go, Looks like fuzz ball's up again," stated Arashi as they dodged Kyubi's raging tails.

"Right! Let's go Sari!"

Sari immediately turned toward the eastern side. Flapping her powerful wings and blowing the rampaging demon aside, Sari took to the air leaving Arashi to fend off the demon fox. Arashi sighed as Kyubi charged once more.

The Fourth Hokage narrowed his determined blue eyes as Kyubi yelled:

"Take this!" Slicing the air with its claws. Then she blew out fire from her mouth. Combining both attacks she yelled out "Fire Blades!"

"Gamabunta," yelled the Hokage as the huge blades of fire cut through a mountain reducing it to a small hill.

"Boss what should I do?" asked Gamabunta as the attack barreled its way to the both of them.

We wait, stated the Hokage.

"But Boss that blast is getting closer by the second! We have to do something!"

"We will but if we move now that blast will hit the village. I can't risk anymore lives that I already have."

"Right, Boss!"

"Get ready, when I say now I want you to hit the blast with your water cannon."

Alright Boss but you better hurry. That blast is almost on us."

"Hmm," responded the Hokage, bringing his hands up in several seals, while Gamabunta took a deep breath in and held it in his chest.

"Get ready Gamabunta, NOW!"

In the village…

"Push!"

"AHH! I am Pushing!"

"Come on just a little more."

"AHHHA!"

"I can see the head doctor," exclaimed the nurse.

"Just one more push Mrs. Uzumaki!"

"AHH WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU"RE DEAD AHH!"

The doctor paled slightly as he listened to Okari's death threats, when the cry of a baby was heard as well as the slamming of the door, announcing Osaka's arrival. Five seconds later another identical cry has joined the first. Okari smiles softly as she glances at her husband proudly, before falling into unconsciousness.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Osaka as he grasped his wife's slack hand in worry.

"She's lost a lot of blood in the birthing. We'll have to keep an eye on her but it's nothing serious to worry about Mr. Uzumaki." responded the doctor reassuringly.

Osaka sighed in relief as he picked up his newborn twins. The one on the right was male and had light gold hair strands and beautiful emerald eyes. Osaka chuckled softly.

"You definitely take after your mother little one."

Looking to his left he couldn't help but laugh softly as the baby gave a yawn. Its golden hair bordering on yellow had silver strands mixed in. It had shining blue green eyes, a mix of both parents.

"And you look like the both of us,"

he chuckled happily until the sounds of war reached his ears, remembering him of Arashi and the Kyubi. Kissing both babies on their foreheads, he handed them to a nearby nurse who was watching over the sleeping Okari. A tear fell as he kissed his wife farewell. He knew somehow that he would not survive this battle, looking back one more time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

"Take this!" Kyubi yelled slicing the air with its claws. Then she blew out fire from her mouth. Combining both attacks she yelled out "Fire Blades!"

"Gamabunta," shouted the Hokage as the huge blades of fire cut through a mountain reducing it to a small hill.

"Boss what should I do?" asked Gamabunta as the attack barreled its way to the both of them.

We wait, stated the Hokage.

"But Boss that blast is getting closer by the second! We have to do something!"

"We will but if we move now that blast will hit the village. I can't risk anymore lives that I already have."

"Right, Boss!"

"Get ready, when I say now I want you to hit the blast with your water cannon."

Alright Boss but you better hurry. That blast is almost on us."

"Hmm," responded the Hokage, bringing his hands up in several seals, while Gamabunta took a deep breath in and held it in his chest.

"Get ready Gamabunta, NOW!"

Gamabunta released his breath shooting a gigantic water cannon ball, while the Hokage yelled out, "Forbidden Mist Technique: Water Wall!" A huge wall of mist formed over the village first, and then the mist converted to an enormous wall of water covering Konoha's entrance like a shield. Gamabunta's blast hit Kyubi's blast halting its progress and slowing it down. Then he jumped over Kyubi landing on a ledge behind the fox. The fox's blast having been weakened by Gamabunta's blast hit the wall of water and disintegrated into nothing. The Hokage looked at Kyubi from his place sadly.

Gamabunta hopped to the right barely dodging Kyubi. The fox turned around and charged again.

Seeing this Gamabunta charged at the fox. At the last minute, Gamabunta leaped onto the fox's head. Using it as leverage, he swung his sword cutting the Kyubi on her side stunning it for a few moments. Then he gathered some chakra into his legs and hopped off sending the Kyubi flying through the air. The fox barreled into Konoha smashing the buildings to bits. Meanwhile Gamabunta has begun to slow down. The giant toad was slowly tiring out as the Kyubi swung its mighty tails around batting Gamabunta's Water Cannon away like nothing.

'Is it me or is she getting stronger?' thought Gamabunta as he lifted its heavy body back up. He took a glance at the fox's neck to find the strange tattoo, glowing an eerie blood red.

'Oh shit a curse seal is giving her more power! If I don't hurry we'll be in deep trouble!'

"Arashi! Hurry up I can't hold her back much longer!"

Gamabunta rushed at the Kyubi with all of his remaining strength slashing the Kyubi's left eye as the Kyubi slashed her claws at Gamabunta's right eye. The clash of the titans was soon to end as Osaka arrived on top of Sari once more.

"Nice of you to join us!" spoke Arashi who was perched on a ledge.

"Yeah well it took longer than expected." Answered Osaka

"How many?"

Two boys, one looks exactly like Okari, the other looks like a mix of both Okari and I."

"I guess congratulations are in order."

"Yeah, what are we going to do about fuzzy over there," stated Osaka pointing to where Gamabunta was fighting the fox.

"I'm going to talk to that fox!"

"You mean negotiate," responded Osaka

"Yeah!"

"I swear sometimes I wonder just how they made you Hokage," laughed Osaka.

"Well it was either me, that snake freak or you. They sure as hell weren't going to let Orochimaru win and you refused lazy ass!"

"Hah, what do say, we catch us a fox!?"

"HELL YEAH!!" both blondes screamed. Arashi signaled Gamabunta just as the mighty toad boss dodged a fire ball.

Gamabunta seeing the fourth standing on the ledge, immediately hopped toward him. Kyubi followed him launching a huge fireball at the toad.

Gamabunta dodged it by sliding his body to the ground, colliding with Konoha's front gate roughly. The fireball whooshed by hitting the administration building.

"Geeze, that could've been me ya stupid fox!!"

"ROAR!!!" Gamabunta started to slowly stand up and began to hop once more toward the Fourth evading Kyubi at every possible turn. Finally he reached Arashi and bowed low so the Fourth could jump on his head. Arashi stood up his eyes flashing with determination and spoke

"Let's go Gamabunta we've got a fox catch."

Gamabunta just smirked and began to hop up toward the giant demon fox. Osaka nodded and together the two blondes went head to head with Kyubi. Dodging the fire attacks both blondes soon stood face to face with the giant colossus.

Standing to his full height, Arashi stared into the crazed demon fox's eyes.

"Why are you attacking us Kyubi!? I thought Red Dawn was on good terms with Konoha?"

"**KILL**"

Arashi and Osaka sighed sadly.

"She's too far gone by the curse seal," stated Osaka as he pointed to a seal that resembled a blood moon which was spilling evil red chakra into the Kyubi turning her once happy sapphire like eyes into the bloody red they were glaring at.

"I've seen that seal before, it's been placed on the newly kidnapped organization's members. It warps their minds to do Red Dawn's evil biddings. Almost all of Red Dawn has that seal placed on them even Okari. It's an ancient demonic seal found by Hidden Red Dawn's leader."

Arashi sighed sadly: What can we do Osaka?"

"I have no clue Arashi, I don't know a counter to that seal, no one does."

"I Can't just let her destroy Konoha Osaka!"

"I know Arashi I know."

Arashi sighed once more.

"We could do that…"

"Arashi! NO! You promised Sonya You wouldn't…"

"What am I supposed to do? I'm the Hokage! I have to save Konoha. I have to stop Kyubi by any means necessary even it costs me my life!"

"But your wife and child! What about them!?"

"If I don't stop Kyubi…"

"Osaka I have to seal Kyubi away for good. I have to use that forbidden jutsu your clan made."

"We,"

"What!"

"We have to seal the Kyubi."

"Osaka no it's my duty!"

"With the curse seal, she'll have too much power. We have to seal her into two vessels and distribute her chakra evenly between the two."

"Two… gods one was enough but for two to share this cruel fate…"

"My children are strong… they'll…"

"YOUR CHILDREN! Osaka…"

"Yes, you know we have to seal it in two newborns. My children and your child are the only newborns and we need two plus they carry Okari's bloodline. They are the only ones."

Arashi stared speechless. His best friend had always been selfless. It was the reason why he was first candidate for Hokage. But now he was not only sacrificing his life but that of his children. They knew the fate of jinchuurikis, he wouldn't wish that on his worse enemy…but there was no other way.

"Osaka go and get them…I understand."

Osaka nodded jumping off Sari and flashing away from sight. Arashi smiled sadly. He had taught Osaka his own made jutsus but Osaka refused to use them saying they were his. Now in his time of need Osaka held no such inhibitions.

Arriving at the hospital, Osaka made towards his wife's room. Spotting her asleep with the twins, he smiled as a teardrop fell from his eye. Bending down, he picked up his children, one in each arm.

After kissing Okari one last time, he left whispering to the wind: Forgive me Okari.

A few moments he stood back on Sari once again.

Arashi looked toward his friend's…No his brother's arms and smile.

"They really look like you."

"Yes and hopefully yours will too."

"Mine…I won't ever get to know."

Placing a hand on his friend Osaka sighed.

"We have to do this Arashi."

"I know," sighed the Fourth

Kyubi roared as Arashi began his seals. By his side stood Osaka with his eyes shut flashing through his own set of seals. Opening his eyes he glared angrily at the Kyubi. His once sapphire blue eyes were now showing his clans Shinigami eyes final form.

'It wasn't supposed to be this way, thought the Fourth as he began to finish his seals 'and it's all thanks to Red Dawn!'

Finishing his seals first, Arashi faced the demon fox. Launching into the air, he made his famous Rasengan and drilled through the fox's side. Closing his eyes as his jutsu began to rip the fox's soul out and into his awaiting hands.

He watched as a ball of red formed in his hands. It still had some ripples of white swirling around its interior, proof that Kyubi could still be saved.

'It's not her fault,' thought the Fourth as he stared at the Kyubi's soul. 'She wouldn't harm us like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this and it's all thanks to Red Dawn! Those bastards will pay for this someday,' he thought as the rest of Kyubi's soul floated to his hands. Below him the body of Kyubi gave one final roar before disinagrating into dust. The Fourth gave a sigh as the effects of the jutsu began to take effect. His soul for Kyubi's soul. Osaka rushed toward his weakened friend. Above him the sky began to turn a strange violet color. A large hole was tearing through the middle of the sky. A blinding light shone down from the rip in the ski blinding them for a few seconds. When the light dissipated Osaka and Arashi gasped in awe as the Shinigami stood floating before them.

What stood before them looked much like an angel. A woman stood before them. She had beautiful long silver and amazing golden eyes that showed the Shinigami blood limit. She wore a silver robe not unlike a Shinigami's except that hers was threaded with golden threads that made a large pentagram on the back. It resembled the ying yang in a twisted sort of way. She possessed two pairs of wings one set was as pure as fresh fallen snow, the other darker than the night. Both men just stared wide eyed at the supposed Shinigami.

"Who summoned me?" she asked in a musical voice.

Osaka stepped up, helping his dieing friend up to lean against him.

"We did," whispered Arashi as his life resumed to leave him. We were expecting two Shinigamis though."

A laugh that resembles bells was heard.

"I am no mere Shinigami," the deity spoke.

"I am the goddess of eternal balance and wife of death. I control my husband's Shinigami"

Arashi coughed as he crumpled to the ground. Blood dribbled from his lips down his chin. Osaka gasped as his friend fell to the ground as his strength kept leaving him. Kneeling down Osaka faced his weakening friend.

"Arashi…"

"Osaka…hurry…up. I…can't…hold out…much…longer."

Osaka nodded and stood to face the deity in front of them.

Taking pity the deity spoke: "In these circumstances I was summoned instead of my Husband. There is a great evil that you know nothing of. Your children will have to face this evil. If I seal Kyubi into Osaka's children, their fates, including your son Arashi will be sealed."

Arashi coughed up more blood before looking at Osaka. In his eyes Osaka saw the grim determination shining through.

Sighing he answered: "Do we have a choice…" he chuckled as his friend grinned determinedly.

"What is your decision?"

"We accept," they both said in a strong clear voice.

"Very well what would you of me to do?" answered the deity.

"I need you to seal the Kyubi's soul into my children," Osaka said sadly.

"That is a great burden to bear. For your sacrifice you shall be spared of living in my husband's stomach and live in heaven," she stated as she opened another time rift as a shadowy figure floated through. She motioned for the Shinigami to collect Kyubi's soul. Floating by, it grabbed the large swirling mass from Arashi's hands sucking away his soul in the process. Osaka watched as his best friend succumbed to death knowing that he would soon follow.

"Who shall bear the demon?" asked the deity.

"The oldest one, he seems the strongest," replied a weary Osaka as his soul began to drain into the awaiting Shinigami. The woman shook her head sadly.

"Looks can be deceiving," she whispered softly as the Shinigami sealed Kyubi and five tails of it's power away into the baby with emerald eyes and four tails into it's twin.

As soon as her job was done, the deity turned to the youngest twin.

"What shall be their names," she asked as she began to dissipate.

"Nex, and…Naruto," whispered Osaka as he fell to the ground blood slowly trickling out of his eyes ears and nose. Coughing one last time Osaka too succumbed to death uttering his last words.

"Be strong my children…"

Smiling the deity spoke softly.

"Thus two heroes fall only for three to arise in their place and begot the world's ending." Bending down she blew on the youngest child.

"You will have a hard life young one, you must hold on to fate and live."

Two small bracelets appeared on the sleeping babies' wrist. With that the deity and Shinigami left. The rifts that swallowed the sky began to close till not a blemish was left in the sky. It began to rain down upon a sorrowful Konoha. Down by the cliff two brave men laid forever asleep.

A young male scurried up the cliff's side, his uncanny blue hair and orange eyes the only part of him visible. Everything else was covered by a long black cloak embroidered with the sign of chaos. His job was simple capture one baby and injects two syringes full of their progress into the other's twin. Someone else would stay to monitor the other baby. He climbed the rest of the way flipping soundlessly onto the cliff's surface. Walking past Arashi and Osaka's bodies he smirked.

'Those two nuisances are finally dead. Won't the boss be overjoyed,' He thought as he neared the two sleeping babies. Walking up he noticed the identical seals on the infants.

'Damn! I wasn't expecting this! Who in hell do I give the blood to?'

"Damn!"

Sighing, the young male inspected both twins. He smirked when he found one anomaly that could help him distinguish between the two. One was a girl

A young male with spiked red hair raced toward the cliff's end. He seemed no older than twelve. Beside him ran his teammates Haruno Chase and Amaya Shinigami younger sister to Osaka. Behind them trailed two others. One had spiky gray hair and one eye covered. The other was a girl with black hair two strange triangle like marks on her cheeks. All of them were racing to get to their sensei. They had seen the rifts in the sky as they fought alongside each other against the mighty Kyubi. Picking up his speed the young male flew past his comrades toward the edge of the cliff. Squinting, his eyes he could make a shadow by the cliff wall.

"Hey Chase do you see that!" he yelled.

"Yeah it looks like a person!"

"Could it be sensei?" asked Amaya.

"No, the shadow's too short for it to be your brother," responded the gray haired boy.

"Way to kill her hope Kakashi!"

"I'm just stating the obvious Omasaki."

"Yeah right, you're just as worried as we are!"

"Omasaki enough! This is serious!"

"I am serious!" yelled a miffed Omasaki as he sped up racing past everyone.

"Ugh Chase! You know he's not being himself! Leave him alone!" reprimanded Amaya.

"Yeah! Out of all of us he was the closest to both our senseis!" stated the black haired girl.

"Rin I'm simply stating that he needs to calm down. What if both our senseis are dead," stated Chase.

Immediately Amaya let out a small cry and raced after her teammate. Sometimes her crush could be such a jackass.

Omasaki sped up hoping against all hope his sensei was alive. Ever since the academy when his clan denied him being heir and quite literally threw him on the streets, his sensei came and rescued him giving him a home.

'Please be alive sensei,' he thought as Amaya caught up to him wishing the same.


End file.
